Mi debilidad de ojos azules
by OutlawsCB
Summary: El destino y lo que no ha conseguido Bracken, lo conseguirá su aprendiz cuando obligue a convertirse en una fugitiva a la mejor inspectora de Nueva York. A esta situación sumemosle el hecho de que Kate y Rick acaban de convertirse en padres. ¿Volverán a reencontrarse? one-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Este one-shot es un regalos para una de las personas más extraordinarias que he conocido gracias a esta serie. Gracias por levantarme ya como 2 veces si no han sido más. Que con todas tus locuras extrañas y tus pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo, eres una persona que me hace sentir siempre arropada y creo que ese es el sentimiento que debe provocarte una amiga de verdad. Así que mil millones de gracias, porque no me gusta que tú me las des a mí pero yo siempre te las daré a ti. Y MUCHISIMAS FELICIDADES._

_PD: hay una parte pequeña de esta primera parte del oNe-shot que odio como ha quedado, así que me fastidia muchísimo por esa parte pero es que iba a ser otro tipo de one-shot y me ha tocado reescribirlo en último momento. Así que perdón._

_subo ahora la 1 parte porque a las doce se me hará imposible. La segunda parte la subiré en unas horitas ya en el día que corresponde_

_**Notas:**_

La historia se ubica como en la 8 temporada de la serie. Ya que ellos han dado un paso importante en su relación y son padres. Es un one-shot centrado exclusivamente en el caskett, así que no creo yo que el resto del elenco salga mucho.

* * *

**MI DEBILIDAD DE OJOS AZULES**

_**PARTE 1:**_

Bajo del avión esbozando un amago de suspiro, la gente se apelotona en la terminal esperando a sus familiares y lo cierto es que lo veo lógico. Alexis de hecho pensaba venir a recogerme, pero he preferido que se quede en casa.

Lo sé. Sé que no está ni de siquiera tres meses. De cualquier modo veo una molestia innecesaria hacerla venir hasta aquí para tener que volver después al punto de origen. Mi madre seguramente ni siquiera haya vuelto de su viaje a Chicago. Así que sólo estoy yo, pero lo cierto es que a lo largo de todos estos meses que han ido transcurriendo monótonos y al mismo tiempo cargados de trabajo, he podido darme cuenta de que no necesito de nadie más.

Arrastro mi maleta y al salir del aeropuerto llamo a un taxi que no tarda en llegar. Subo dándole los buenos días al taxista y mi dirección inmediatamente después. Enciendo el móvil que rápidamente se colapsa con los mensajes y llamadas que me ha dejado Emma.

Emma fue la última mujer que conocí en mi firma de libros en Francia. Lo hecho es que desconozco como dio con mi número, las mujeres quedaron apartadas desde que empecé a salir con Kate.

Le deje lo suficientemente claro que aquel tío mujeriego y vividor del pasado había quedado aparcado en esa etapa de la vida: el pasado. Claro que hay mujeres que no entienden, o más concretamente que no quieren entender.

El amor no es algo que haya sido hecho para mí. Aunque siga dándole un voto de confianza al destino. Aunque ilusamente siga creyendo que llegará un día en el cuál está vida que quedó patas arriba hace ya más de 12 meses, vuelva a la normalidad.

Tal vez Kate y yo nos equivocamos en su momento. Tal vez no debería haberme implicado tanto con ella emocionalmente ni profesionalmente o tal vez todo lo contrario. ¿La protegí siempre todo lo que en verdad pude?

Es una gran mujer, una gran compañera y profesional y estoy seguro de que será también la más increíble de las madres con Sarah.

Me sumerjo en los recuerdos y todavía siento como escuece esa herida en la que tantos meses, consultas y billetes de 100 acabe invirtiendo.

Todo se remonta 12 meses atrás. Por aquel entonces nosotros apenas acabábamos de ser padres, sin embargo todo se complicó con la vuelta de Kate a la comisaria tras una baja de más de 4 meses para quedarse con nuestra hija.

Jamie Curter, uno de los más prestigiosos abogados de Nueva York apareció muerto a los pocos días de que se publicase por televisión un reportaje sobre el mismo, en el que se desveló como en el pasado a pesar de ser uno de los mejores amigos de la abogada Johanna Beckett, estuvo implicado en su muerte.

Kate rápidamente se puso en el punto de mira y fue ganando escalafones en la escalera, conforme las evidencias la iban apuntando como mayor sospechosa.

En aquel entonces yo estaba trabajando ya que no pude renunciar al compromiso con mi editorial y me toco irme unos días por Europa para una firma de libros. Así que para más inri, Kate tampoco contaba con una coartada sólida en la que poder resguardarse.

Yo sabía que era inocente, al igual que Esposito o Lanie.

Pero si algo nos enseñó siempre ella es a ser objetivos, aún en los peores días. Fue ella misma la que pidió que se siguiese con la investigación y entregó su placa y su pistola a Gates.

Las pruebas en su contra siguieron creciendo por días, hasta que apareció un video que hasta entonces se había pasado por alto en la comisaria. En el mismo se veía entrar a Kate a la casa del abogado y salir de ésta, tan solo un par de horas antes de que se hiciera oficial el comunicado de la muerte del mismo.

Lo hable con ella en casa. La familia del abogado y la de Kate siempre habían estado muy unidas y me reconoció que había estado hablando con él y con su esposa tras ese reportaje televisivo, pero que en ningún momento ese día ni a esa hora, sino un par de días atrás a la fecha que quedaba reflejada en el video de la cámara delantera de la casa de Jamie.

Esa noche me pidió que cuidase de Sarah si la arrestaban y que la quisiese por ambos. Le dije que no permitiría que les pasase nada a ninguna de las dos y que tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cadáver antes de ponerle una mano encima.

Recuerdo que acercó sus labios a los míos en un contacto íntimo y al mismo tiempo ínfimo, dejándome notar sus dedos sumergidos en mi pelo y me susurro un casi mudo te quiero.

Acostamos a nuestra hija y nos quedamos contemplándola hasta que esa bolita de enormes y expresivos ojos azules se quedó dormida entre sonrisas compartidas. Tras esto repetimos el proceso entre nosotros acostándonos abrazados.

Esa fue la última noche que pase con mis chicas. A la mañana siguiente solo me recibieron unas sábanas frías y un silencio sepulcral que me hicieron temer lo peor.

Cosa que corroboré al llegar a la cocina y encontrar esa nota:

"_Dejarte es lo más duro a lo que me ha tocado enfrentarme nunca. Perdóname tú por abandonarte, ya que yo nunca lo haré. Pero no puedo hacerte cómplice de una vida así. No puedo privarte de una libertad que yo tal vez nunca vuelva a tener. No me llames…ambos sabemos que Iam ha sido un buen aprendiz y está muy por encima de nosotros. Esposito y Ryan no tienen nada a lo que agarrarse y ambos sabemos que un trabajo como el mío te hace ganar amigos y enemigos a partes iguales, por lo que habrá varias personas esperando por esa orden de arresto que ambos sabemos que habrá salido para cuando te despiertes. Perdóname por romper esa promesa e infringirte la prohibición de poder ver crecer a nuestra hija, me pongo en tu situación y sé que me odiaría, pero sabes que a día de hoy sería incapaz de salir adelante sin ella a mi lado. Alguien de fuera me está echando una mano, así que no dejaré de luchar por hacer posible que el tiempo que te mantenga alejado de Sarah sea el menos posible. "_

Pasaron los dos primeros meses y seguíamos sin poder desmontar la nueva reputación que había ganado la ex mejor detective de la ciudad. Beckett no se comunicaba con nosotros y eso pretendía que en el fondo me reportase tranquilidad y sosiego, pero lo cierto es que no lo hacía.

El loft estaba repleto de fotos de Sarah y de Kate. De juegos de mi hija y taca-tacas esperando a que mi princesa pudiese hacer uso de ellos. Fui sumiéndome en una depresión cada vez más acentuada, hasta que mi madre acabo trayéndome al psicólogo a casa, ya que sabía que por mi propio pie nunca acudiría a uno.

Siguieron sin llegar noticias, un mensaje o una llamada. Al cabo de 6 meses me prometí que borraría todo lo material. Eso dio pie a una semana intensa en la que redecoré el loft, pintando las paredes con colores diferentes y suprimiendo las fotografías de Kate o de Kate y mías. No así las de Sarah. No podía.

Sabía que todo mi trabajo quedaría tirado por la borda si después de todo seguía manteniendo las fotos de mi pequeña princesa de ojos azules, pero simplemente era lo único que me quedaba de ella.

El siguiente paso sabía que era borrar su número, pero no me vi capaz de hacerlo, así que lo deje apuntado en una nota que siempre llevo conmigo. Aunque tan cierto como lo anterior, es el hecho de que nunca he tenido el valor para marcar el número y esperar escuchar esa voz dulce, sexy y melódica al otro lado de la línea, porque supe desde el primer día que ella habría inhabilitado el número.

Sé que ella lo intento una vez hace unos meses o quiero creer que fue ella. Yo en ese momento estaba trabajando y había olvidado el teléfono en casa. Cuando volví vi una llamada a través de numero oculto, que nunca pude devolver.

"_Hemos llegado señor"_ – escucho decir en ese momento al taxista que me mira esperando que corrobore, que efectivamente esa es la dirección indicada con anterioridad.

Asiento con la cabeza y le pago con uno de los grandes regalándole el cambio y bajando tras esto del taxi, alzo la mirada y veo como el loft sigue igual que como lo dejé hace casi 5 meses atrás.

En ese momento suena el teléfono y al ir a cogerlo veo que se trata de Alexis, así que intento sonar despreocupado y vivaracho, como sé bien, que ella me ha visto siempre.

-Hey

-Hey, ¿cómo te ha recibido Nueva York? – me pregunta haciéndome esbozar el amago de una sonrisa

-Faltaba mi calabaza en ese aeropuerto que más bien parecía un hervidero de gente. Pero quitando el hecho de que yo mismo le pedí que no viniese, me he sentido complacido. ¿Cómo está mi futuro nieto?

Esa es otra de las cosas que supone un punto de inflexión en mi vida. Al comienzo quise matarla cuando me contó como con 23 años iba a ser madre primeriza. Pero lo cierto es que puede que yo ni siquiera llegase a su edad cuando la tuve a ella, así que no pude echarle esos sermones que echan los padres civilizados a sus hijas, puesto que yo nunca lo he sido mucho.

-Creo que hoy ha madrugado más pacífico, intuiría que llegaba su abuelo

-Eh, eso suena muy mayor. ¿me estas llamando carcamal?- preguntó haciendo un cambio de voces que la hace reír.

-Solo un poquito. ¿Pasarás por casa?

-Me gustaría instalarme primero y dar una vuelta. Sabes que llevo medio año alejado como quien dice de este sitio.

Tras más de un cuarto de hora al teléfono, cuelgo quedando en verla esta tarde-noche.

Introduzco la llave en el portal y siento como una oleada de recuerdos vuelven a la mente haciendo que mi ánimo se torne agridulce.

* * *

Organizar todo no me lleva más de una hora, por lo que mirando el reloj, decido salir a caminar un rato por Central Park. Siempre me ha gustado andar por ese parque y contemplar la infinidad de parejas, personas, niños y en definitiva, vida que puedes encontrarte.

Conforme voy llegando noto que el cansancio empieza a hacer mella y pienso en la conversación mantenida con mi hija hace un rato. Antes echaba carreras con Alexis por este parque durante horas y horas sin cansarme y ahora tan solo el recorrido del loft hasta aquí me deja exhausto.

Tal vez sea cierto que la edad empieza a hacer mella. Localizando un banco junto al estanque, me dirijo hacia allá sin saber exactamente a que dedicarme.

Me siento mientras veo girar cogidos de las manos, a un grupo de niños no mayores de cuatro o cinco años.

Me quedo observando a una niña morena de ojos azules oscuros, que baja la mirada al darse cuenta de que la observo y decido no hacerle sentir incomoda. Es sólo que muchas veces pienso en mi princesa, en qué habrá sido de ella o en cómo estará.

En ese momento veo como se acerca rodando una pelota de tenis azul, que por la trayectoria acabará en el estanque de no ser que alguien la frene antes y me levantó dispuesto a frenarla, ya que deduzco que será de algún niño que se le habrá escapado. Al punto de cogerla con una de las manos, veo aparecer a una niña pequeña tambaleándose sobre sus piernas intentando ubicar su pelota mientras sujeta con fuerza contra ella, una raqueta que le gana prácticamente en altura.

Conforme se va acercando puedo darme cuenta de esos graciosos remolinos rubios que tanto me recuerdan a los de Alexis cuando era pequeña y quedo impactado con esos enormes ojos azules.

Frena a unos pasos de distancia al darse cuenta de donde ha terminado su pelota y sin pensárselo demasiado se acaba acercando hasta mí.

-"Pedon seniod. ¿Me a la peota?"

Esa vocecita me hace sonreír y me agacho a su altura intentando no asustarla. Vuelve a hacerme esbozar una nueva sonrisa al ver como no sólo no se aleja o se asusta, sino que se recoloca su raqueta con gracia intentando que no le cubra prácticamente la cara y cuando voy a responderle, lo veo…

Esta cambiado a como lo recuerdo, pero sabría reconocer al que estaba pensado que fuese mi suegro meses atrás, entre un millón de personas.

Se queda tan sorprendido como yo. Intento comunicarme con él a través de miradas, pero esa personita que se encuentra delante mía atrapa toda mi atención.

La miro ahora de otro modo. Siendo consciente además de en lo valiente y en lo bonita que es, también en lo grande que está.

-¿Cómo se llama este bichito? – le pregunto haciéndole arrugar el ceño con gracia al darle un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo

-Sadah- responde cuando se da cuenta que se lo pregunto a ella- ¿y tú?

Sonrío – yo soy Rick.

Veo que se sorprende abriendo los ojos y mientras se recoloca la raqueta la escucho decir en voz baja como si fuese un secreto:

-Mi papi se diama así. Y es esquitor. Mamá me habla de..de el

Me mira con esa inocencia propensa de la edad, sin ser consciente de lo que le está aconteciendo y gira la cabeza cuando la llama Jim

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo? – le preguntó esperanzado antes de que se gire

-Mmmm… vale – contesta dejando su raqueta en el suelo para facilitarme el movimiento.

La abrazo con infinita ternura sintiendo la humedad que empañan mis mejillas en ese momento y la atraigo hacia mí sin llegar a agobiarla.

Y en ese momento me sorprende y noto como me da un beso en la mejilla mientras le devuelvo su pelota – gacias. Es un degalo de mi papi – responde cogiéndola.

Y entonces gira dirigiéndose hacia donde esta Jim.

Los miro y me replanteo seguir a Sarah. Pero cuando voy a dar el primer paso, veo que Jim le dice algo al oído enseñándole al mismo tiempo algún recorte o papel y freno esperando. A los pocos minutos mi hija vuelve a girarse, esta vez para mirarme fijamente.

Una mirada por parte de Jim me da el consentimiento para que me acerque y veo como Sarah hace lo propio volviendo a encontrarnos a sólo unos pasos de donde está mi suegro.

La cojo en brazos y noto como esta vez el abrazo es diferente. Ahora sí que ambos sabemos a quién estamos abrazando.


	2. Nota-Perdón

**En primer lugar, no soy la autora de este fic sino una amiga de ella.**

_Quería deciros que hoy no podrá subir el capítulo que prometió ya que no tiene internet. Está tratando por todos los medios que vuelva el internet y así subir el capítulo, pero se le está haciendo imposible._

_Mañana lo subirá sin dudarlo._

_Espero que lo entendáis. Gracias :)_


End file.
